Strangers in the Night
by Scribbles-by-Kate
Summary: On the blind date from hell, Belle spots a mysterious suit-clad stranger across the restaurant. Perhaps the evening is looking up after all. Non-magic AU. RumBelle.


Belle is on the worst blind date ever when she spots a mysterious suit-clad stranger across the restaurant. Perhaps the night won't turn out so badly after all. Non-magic AU.

I do not own _Once Upon a Time_.

**Strangers in the Night**

_Something in your eyes was so inviting  
Something in your smile was so exciting  
Something in my heart told me I must have you_

– "Strangers in the Night" – Matt Monro

Worst blind date in history. She was going to kill Ruby when she saw her tomorrow. Yes, ok, he was handsome, but he was also boorish, and brainless, and definitely not for her. Didn't Ruby know her at all?

He was going on and on about his sports trophies and she was throwing in noncommittal comments every now and again, but all she really wanted to do was get the hell out of here. Why had she let Ruby talk her into this?

'Would you excuse me a moment, Greg?' she asked sweetly, and got up from her seat before he could answer.

As she waked away, she caught the eye of a man in an expensive suit, sitting with some other people a few tables over. He smiled at her and she felt herself flush in pleasure. He had a nice face, lovely dark eyes, and she guessed that he would be a more interesting dinner partner than Greg Gaston.

She smiled shyly back and went on towards the restroom, where she texted Ruby that she was never going on a blind date ever again. Then she freshened up and steeled herself to endure more of Greg's company.

The sophisticated stranger was still there as she walked back to her seat and she felt her spine tingle at the realisation that he was watching her.

Greg bored her to tears during the rest of their dinner. He was so arrogant and self-centred, and she counted the minutes till the end of their meal and she could make an excuse about having to be at work early in the morning and leave.

She did amuse herself, though, by glancing at the stranger in the suit every so often. She had a good view of him from here and she saw that she was right about him being an interesting dinner companion: his companions, two women and two men, were hanging on his every word. He had them eating out of the palm of his hand, almost, and he seemed so charismatic, so sophisticated. What she wouldn't give to be in the company of a man like that.

After a little while, the man and his companions rose to leave. He cast a glance in her direction and she blushed, knowing that he'd caught her watching him. He smiled a little and walked his companions to the door. He shook the two men's hands and kissed both women lightly on the cheek; then the four of them left, while he went to the bar, took a seat, and called the maitre d' over. The two men spoke for a minute and then the stranger was on the phone.

Fifteen minutes later, the maitre d' came to their table and interrupted Greg's droning on about his hunting expeditions.

'Excusez moi, Monsieur Gaston, but I'm afraid your car is being towed,' the maitre d' said in a faux apologetic tone.

'What?' Greg demanded, jumping up from his seat: 'they can't do that!' And he hurried off, without a word of goodbye, not that she wanted one. She was even happy to pay his share of the meal just to get rid of him.

The maitre d' smiled at her knowingly and she smiled back.

'Thank you…?'

'Lumiere, mademoiselle,' he said, bowing, 'but it is not I who deserves the thanks, but Monsieur Gold.'

'Mr Gold?' she asked, narrowing her eyes.

'Indeed,' he said: 'that is him, sitting at the bar.'

He'd pointed out the sophisticated stranger and she felt a jolt of pleasure: this Gold had stayed to get rid of Greg for her, but how had he known Greg and that that would work to get rid of him?

'Thank you, Lumiere,' she said. 'Can I get the bill, please?'

'All taken care of, mademoiselle,' he said, gesturing towards the mysterious Mr Gold.

Well, he must have money and influence to be able to smooth things over so easily, but he didn't need to use either to impress her.

She didn't have to talk to him: she could simply pay him back for the meal and leave, so that it couldn't be held over her, but she sensed that this man wouldn't do that, and she wanted to talk to him anyway.

Smoothing the skirt of her dress, she stood and made her way to the bar, taking the seat next to Mr Gold. His cologne smelled really good and she liked the streaks of grey in his collar-length hair.

'Thank you for that,' she said softly.

He turned his head and smiled at her. 'You're quite welcome.' Her heartbeat quickened at the sound of his smooth Scottish accent

'How did you do that?' she asked.

'I have my ways,' he said cryptically, and his eyes seemed to say that he might share his secrets with her, if she stuck around. 'Tristan Gold,' he introduced himself.

'Belle French,' she returned, giving him her hand.

'Belle: it suits you.'

She blushed. Oh, he was a charmer: a woman would want her wits about her with him.

'So, how _did_ you get rid of Greg?' she pressed.

He smiled. 'I made a few calls: called in a few favours.'

'A few favours, hmm? Do many people owe you favours?'

'Oh, a fair few: I'm known for making deals.'

'So, will I owe you a favour?' She knew he would say no, but she suspected that not many people challenged this man, and she wanted him to know she was no pushover.

He shook his head. 'You could have left if you wanted: I did that because I saw that you were bored out of your wits.'

She laughed. 'I was, but I didn't want to leave: I wanted to talk to you.'

He smiled. 'Then we both got what we wanted.'

She blushed. 'I suspect you always get what you want, Mr Gold.'

'It's Tristan, and I generally do, but some things I want are particularly special, Ms French.' His voice lowered as he said that and his dark eyes watched her.

She felt a surge of heat through her body. Never had she felt so attracted to a man before, and she'd certainly never felt aroused like this. Well, she supposed one good thing had come out of tonight.

She smiled. 'It's Belle. Can I buy you a drink, Tristan?'

He smiled. 'I'd like that, Belle.'

She was right about him being an interesting man: they chatted over drinks and she found that he was well read and well travelled. He didn't just talk about himself, though, as Greg had done: he asked her about herself. He was interested in what had brought her to America and he was especially interested to learn that she was a librarian, smiling when she talked about her love of books.

They talked for a few hours. It was getting late. The restaurant had emptied out and the bar would close soon. She didn't want this to end, though. She wondered if she was brave enough to do what she longed to do.

'It's getting late,' he said, sounding regretful.

'Yes,' she agreed quietly.

'I'll order a car to take you home.'

She looked into his eyes. 'Would you like to come with me?'

He studied her for a long moment without speaking and she suddenly felt like a fool.

'I'm sorry,' she backtracked.

But he was shaking his head. 'Don't do that,' he said: 'don't apologise for what you want.' He stood from his stool and looked down at her. He leaned close and whispered in her ear. 'If you're really sure, then, yes, I would like to come with you.'

Belle shivered in pleasure as his breath ghosted over her skin. 'Oh, I'm sure,' she breathed.

She felt him smile. 'Then, shall we go?'

'Yes,' she murmured.

He took her hand and helped her off the barstool. She held onto his hand and he smiled at her.

They held hands the whole way to her place: fingers and thumbs stroking and exploring the other's hand. Belle could feel the tension between them mount and the anticipation was delicious.

She led him into her tiny apartment, her heart leaping in excitement. She suspected that this man could do _everything_ well. Despite the excitement, though, she was also a little nervous: she didn't have very much experience with this, preferring her books to the opposite sex most of the time. She'd never met a man she particularly _wanted_ to be intimate with, until now.

'I know it's probably not what you're used to,' she said, referring to her apartment and talking to ease the nerves.

'It's perfect,' he told her, seeming to sense her nervousness.

She smiled. As she turned to hang up their coats, she felt his presence behind her and caught her breath when his hands alighted gently on her waist.

'I knew you were special the moment you walked into the restaurant,' he said, and pressed his lips to the place where her neck met her shoulder.

'You were watching me all that time?'

'You were watching me too,' he said.

'Yes,' she agreed, and he kissed up her neck. 'Mmm,' she breathed, arching her neck to give him more room. 'You're good at this, aren't you?' she asked, though she already knew the answer.

He chuckled softly. 'Tell me what you think when we're done.' He turned her to face him, pushing her back against the wall. He leaned in slowly and her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. He was an extraordinarily good kisser and she just let herself get lost in the sensuous sucking and caressing of lips and tongues.

'Beautiful,' he whispered reverently, and kissed along her jaw to her ear and then trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

Belle let her head fall back as she tried to catch her breath. It was difficult to do that, though, with what his mouth was doing. He was sucking and nipping at her collarbone now, and then he dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat and she trembled all over.

'God,' she panted: 'mmm.' She scratched her nails against the skin at the nape of his neck and he nipped at her throat, the hand he'd rested on her back pulling her close.

They kissed again: hot, lazy kisses that were enough to make Belle's toes curl. Then his hand slid over her backside and down the back of her leg. He brought it up to rest against his hip, watching her with those dark eyes as he pressed close, letting her feel how hard he was.

She caught her breath and bit her lip, and then she looked down between their bodies, letting him know that she liked what she was feeling.

He smiled and kissed her again, suckling on the spot where she'd bitten her lip, and she mewled and rolled her hips, unable to stop herself.

He slid his hand along her leg beneath the skirt of her dress and squeezed her backside, making her roll her hips again.

'Well, that feels absolutely delicious, love,' he breathed into her ear, pressing her into the wall, though not hurting: 'why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable, hmm?' he asked, and licked the shell of her ear, making her tremble again.

She nodded dumbly, trying to catch her breath. He took a step back and she had to lean against the wall for a moment before she could move. Then she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

They kissed as they stood beside her bed, her arms wrapping around his neck and his hands clutching her hips, keeping her from pressing as close as she wanted.

'Patience,' he whispered, as she tried to press closer and whined in frustration when she couldn't. 'I'll give you what you want, sweet: trust me.'

She shivered. She'd guessed he was good, but now she thought he might be amazing, and she felt her arousal mount.

'I want _you_,' she breathed.

He smiled. 'And you shall have me,' he promised, 'but I'm going to make you feel good first.' He stroked her cheek gently. 'Turn around, Belle.'

She did as he bade her, tingling all over when his fingers found the zip of her dress and pulled it down slowly. She bit her lip as he pushed the fabric off her shoulders and down her body, and then it was pooled around her feet, and she was standing in only her underwear.

He kissed her shoulder as his hands caressed her stomach. 'So beautiful,' he murmured, his fingertips tracing teasingly over the top of her panties.

He removed her bra next, drawing it down her arms slowly and tossing it away. He cupped her breasts in his palms then and Belle threw her head back, moaning uninhibitedly.

'That's it,' he coaxed, his fingers bringing her nipples to hard peaks, 'let me know what you like.'

'Everything,' she breathed: 'everything you do.'

He smiled into her hair. 'Then you'll like this,' he whispered, and his hand slid down her stomach and between her thighs, where she knew her panties were soaked with the evidence of her arousal.

He rubbed her through her panties and she cried out, her hips bucking into his hand.

'Fuck!' she cried: 'oh, Tristan!' She slumped against him, her head against his shoulder. 'Please,' she requested, her voice husky.

'More?' he asked.

She nodded. 'Yes: please.'

He smiled. 'As you wish.' And now she felt his hands push her panties down her legs. They fell on top of her dress and she kicked both items of clothing away.

She realised that she was completely naked and he was still completely dressed, but she didn't really mind, especially not when she felt his fingers teasing her.

'Mmm,' she moaned, biting her lip as he slid a finger inside her.

Her chest rose and fell with her laboured breathing; then he added another finger and the pleasure ratcheted up.

He set a steady rhythm, which she matched as she rocked against his hand, and she could feel the tension in her core mount.

'So good,' she breathed, rocking harder as his fingers moved faster.

She squirmed and cried out as his fingers curled inside her then, making her tingle all over. 'Oh, God, there!' she cried. She was shaking now, so close, and then his thumb stroked her clit and pressed, and her orgasm cascaded over her, leaving her dazed and panting for breath, and so deliciously alive.

'Wow,' she breathed, leaning back against him as she caught her breath. She looked up to find him licking his fingers, and that shouldn't have looked as sexy as it did. Then he smiled at her.

'That good, hmm?' he asked, amused.

She reached around the back of his neck and pulled his head down for a fiery kiss. 'Mhm,' she said: 'thank you.'

'Oh, we're not done by any means, love,' he said, his voice low.

She shivered again. 'Good,' she whispered, turning in his arms and kissing him again.

She moved with him when he backed her towards the bed and she sat on the edge when she reached it. She scooted backwards a bit and smiled as he leaned over her.

'You're stunning,' he breathed, taking her in.

'And you're overdressed,' she returned, pushing at his suit jacket.

He smiled and obligingly removed it, followed by his vest and tie. Then Belle undid his shirt buttons and pushed it off his shoulders.

She bit her lip, admiring his lean yet muscular frame. Looking into his eyes, she ran her hands down the planes of his chest, her fingernails trailing over his abdomen. She smiled as she felt his muscles jump under her touch. Well, perhaps she could affect him like he affected her: that thought made her feel brave, and powerful, and she reached up and kissed him as her hands went to work on his belt buckle.

As soon as she'd got it and his zip open, his hand caught both of hers and he pulled back out of her reach.

She watched as he pulled his belt from the loops and dropped it on the floor. Then he reached down and pulled off his shoes and socks, and then, finally, he removed his pants and boxers together.

Belle couldn't help but stare and she heard him laugh softly. She smiled at him; then bit her lip as he crawled above her.

'Like what you see?' he asked.

'Yes,' she returned, running her hands up his arms to his shoulders: 'very much.'

She saw his eyes take in her form. 'Me too,' he breathed.

She bit her lip at the look in his eyes and he leaned down and kissed her, once again suckling on the spot she'd bitten. She moaned at the feeling and he smiled.

'You're an amazing kisser,' she told him earnestly.

'Well, you have a very kissable mouth,' he said, and kissed her again.

She smiled against his lips. 'You're a charmer.'

'And you're a goddess,' he breathed, kissing her again.

She blinked, touched by his sincerity: no man had ever spoken to her like this. She opened her mouth to articulate that, but all that came out was a gasp, as he began to kiss and lick and suck on her breasts.

She squirmed and panted as he moved down her body, his mouth tasting her skin as his hands caressed her. Oh, he was so passionate, yet tender also, and she was shaking even before his tongue delved into that most intimate, secret part of her.

He seemed to get great pleasure from drinking her down, judging by the little noises he made as he sucked and tasted, and with every swirl of his tongue, she came closer and closer to climax. All it took was one long, sucking swirl of his tongue on her clit to make her scream, and then he just drank from her until the last tremors had passed.

He lay beside her then and touched her cheek, his fingertips catching tears she hadn't even known she was shedding.

'Are you alright?' he asked softly, concerned.

She nodded at once and smiled. 'I'm wonderful,' she assured him: 'I just didn't know what I was missing.'

He frowned. 'No one ever did that for you before?' She shook her head. 'What _has_ sex been like for you?' he asked.

She rolled her eyes. 'Quick: not like this, not satisfying.'

He smiled. 'Well, I can change that.'

She ran her fingers through his hair. 'You already are.'

He rolled her onto her back and settled himself her legs. 'Then are you ready for another round?'

'Yes,' she breathed; then caught her breath as she felt him tease her entrance. She threw her head back, keening, as he slid home slowly.

'Fuck, you're tight,' he ground out.

They were both panting as they tried to adjust to each other. Belle had never found it so wonderful to feel a man inside her before and she reached up and kissed him, sucking gently on his tongue and smiling as he groaned.

He began to move then, slowly, teasingly, staring into her eyes.

'You _are_ good at this,' she said, and he smiled.

'Not done yet, darling,' he whispered, and it sounded like a promise.

She smiled and rolled her hips as he slid home again. 'Neither am I,' she returned.

'Good,' he growled.

They moved together, watching each other, sharing deep, heady kisses. Belle loved the intimacy, and the fact that he wasn't in a rush. He was being very thorough and she felt herself climbing higher and higher towards the greatest pleasure she'd ever known. All her nerve endings were tingling and she felt a fuzziness at the edge of her consciousness that made her think she might very well black out. She needed to hold onto something and she reached back and grasped one of the brass rungs of her bedstead, trying to keep herself present.

'It's alright, sweetheart,' he whispered, seeming to guess what was on her mind, 'I've got you: don't be afraid to let go.'

Sweetheart: no one had ever called her that before, and she suddenly knew that tonight wouldn't just be a one-time deal. And he wanted her to know that: that was why he was being so tender and so sincere.

She stroked his cheek. 'You make me feel so special.'

He smiled. 'You _are_ special.' And he began to thrust harder, making her cry out.

He was whispering to her now, telling her she was beautiful, and sexy, and saying that he'd never wanted a woman more, that he'd wanted her the moment he saw her because she seemed to glow. He said that that idiot she was with couldn't see it, but he could, and he wanted to make her feel the way she deserved to feel.

She clung to him, shaking and crying, and it was as much his voice as his actions that was bring her ever closer to her peak.

'I'm…I'm…' she stuttered, coherent words failing her.

But, again, he seemed to know. He raised his head and looked at her. He smiled. 'Come for me, angel,' he breathed.

That did it: that request spoken in that honeyed voice. It was like falling off the edge of a cliff and floating in mid air at the same time, and every nerve in her body was singing. Her head fell back and she moaned as she felt her body convulse.

That brought him his own release, and he panted and shook in her arms, and she even thought he said her name, but she couldn't be sure because everything was hazy.

After a long moment, they quieted, their breathing returning to normal. Tristan had dropped his head against her shoulder and he turned now and kissed her neck gently.

She turned her head and met his gaze. He smiled and kissed her lips.

'Thank you,' she breathed: 'that was wonderful.'

'_You_ were wonderful,' he told her. 'How do you feel?'

'Content,' she said: 'very, very satisfied.'

He kissed her again. 'Good: me too.'

She smiled, suddenly feeling very drowsy.

He smiled. 'Come on, you need to rest.' And he stood up and pulled the covers back. 'Slide over: that's it.' Then he replaced the covers over her and, walking around the other side of the bed, he climbed in beside her.

Belle smiled at him, delighted that he was going to stay. 'Thank you,' she said softly.

He looked at her for a moment and then smiled. 'Come here,' he whispered, and she slid closer, resting her head on his chest, sighing contentedly as he put his arm around her.

0

She woke to feel him behind her, his arm around her waist. She thought he was still sleeping, so she decided to make them both breakfast. She was trying to slip away without disturbing him, but she felt his hand against her stomach then, and he lifted his head and kissed her shoulder.

'Where do you think you're going?' he demanded sleepily, looking down at her with his hair all mussed.

'Good morning,' she murmured, accepting his kiss happily. She reached up and raked her fingers through his hair. 'I was going to make breakfast.'

He shook his head. 'Stay with me.'

'Aren't you hungry?'

'Not for food,' he said, and she could feel him behind her now.

She smiled and flicked her eyes downward over her shoulder. 'Well, good morning.'

He smiled. He kissed her again, moving so he was lying between her legs, but Belle had another idea: she wanted to thank him for the pleasure he'd given her.

'Wait, Tristan: let me…' She flicked her eyes downward again and then looked at him.

He looked into her eyes and she could see that he liked her plan.

'Lie back,' she coaxed, smiling as he did as she requested.

She leaned over him and began to kiss and lick and suck on his skin as he'd done to her last night. She could tell by his heavy breathing that he was enjoying what she was doing and her confidence grew.

He hissed and swore as she swirled her tongue around one nipple as her fingernails scraped against the other.

'Fuck!' he swore again, and she smiled and trailed her lips and tongue downward, towards his now straining erection.

She caught his eye and licked her lips, and he moaned; then cried out as she closed her mouth around him and sucked experimentally. He was hot and hard, and it took her a moment to figure out how best to go about this with his length and girth, but she soon figured out that she could use her mouth and her hands, and that he seemed to like that.

'Oh, God, Belle!' he cried, as she swirled her tongue around and hollowed her cheeks as she sucked. She licked the tip of him and sucked again, and he threw his head back, moaning, his hands fisted in the blankets.

'You're fucking incredible,' he breathed, staring at her.

She watched him as she squeezed with her hand, sucked, and stroked at the base, and she felt him shatter as his orgasm hit. She concentrated on drinking down every drop of his pleasure, then, humming as she felt it coat her tongue, which made him shiver and moan.

She smiled at him as he came back to earth and blushed as he stared at her.

'Come here,' he growled then, and she went to him, trembling at the look he gave her.

He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely, plundering her mouth, his hand delving into her hair and cupping the back of her head as he kissed down her throat hotly.

'You, my sweet little siren, are the best I've ever had,' he told her then, looking into her eyes.

She stared at him in surprise. Surely he'd had many women better than her.

He smiled and stroked her cheek. 'I know what you're thinking, but while I've shared a bed with a fair few women, not one of them ever made me feel like they wanted me for me and not my money: not one of them looked at me the way you do: not one of them cared about pleasing me like that.'

She smiled, realising that he'd been missing the same thing she'd been missing: someone to understand who he really was and care for him for himself.

'I realise we've gone about this backwards,' he said: 'I should have asked you on a date first.'

'I like how it happened,' she told him, because she did.

'Me too, but all the same, I'd like to take you to dinner tonight: would that be alright?'

She smiled. 'That would be lovely.' She kissed him. 'How about breakfast first, though?'

He smiled. 'I'd like that.'

She nodded. 'Wait right here: I'll be back.' She climbed off the bed and grabbed her robe off the back of the door. Smiling once more at Tristan, she went out into the living area.

She was just organising the ingredients for some pancakes when she heard a ringing sound. It was her phone, which she'd left in her bag, which was sitting on the table near the door. Wondering who was calling so early on a Sunday morning, she retrieved the phone and smirked when she saw the caller ID: Ruby.

'Ruby,' she greeted, making sure to make herself sound annoyed.

'I'm really, really sorry, Belle,' her friend apologised at once. 'Was it really awful?'

'Greg was pretty bad, yeah,' Belle said.

'I kinda thought he was handsome,' Ruby said.

'Handsome, yes, but also rude, conceited, and brainless: it was the worst date ever, Ruby, and the last time I agree to let you set me up.'

'Ok, I'm sorry,' Ruby said apologetically.

Belle turned and smiled as she heard footsteps. Tristan leaned against the wall, watching her.

'It's alright, Ruby,' she said, 'the evening ended up being pretty wonderful after all.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, it was a special night,' Belle said, smiling at Tristan.

'You met someone, didn't you? Who is he? Come on, tell me everything!'

'I can't right now, Ruby.'

'Oh, my God!' Ruby screeched, 'he's there with you, isn't he? He spent the night! So, it was good, huh? Tell me ev–'

But Belle didn't hear any more because Tristan had taken the phone from her hand.

'Ruby? She'll have to call you back: she's a little busy at the moment.' And he ended the call and switched her phone off. He smiled at her. 'There.'

She put her arms around him. 'Thank you.'

'My pleasure,' he purred, making her shiver. He smiled and kissed her.

_And ever since that night, we've been together_

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out alright for strangers in the night_

**The end**

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
